nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Digimon Virtual Pet
Digimon Virtual Pet are toys develpoed by Bandai, way back in 1997. You take care of them by feeding them, cleaning up dropings, training them for battle and more. The Digimon will eventually die by age or carelessness of the owner. The virtual pet had many reversions through the 6 seasons of Digimon, they are usually called Digivices. This was made by Akiyoshi Hongo, and it was made in his mind "A Temogotchi for boys''."'' Nintendo had nothing to do with its creation, however, it spun off the Digimon Series, which was appeared on many Nintendo Consoles. You could even go as far by saying it was compition with the Pet Pikachus. It is thought by many that this was Bandai's attempt to compete with Nitnendo's ''Pokémon'' franchise, it is not known for sure if this is the case. Icons There are 8 icons on the original model, and there will be a description for each. The user hits the top button to switch through icons, the one the cursor is on will be darkened. Hit the middle button to pick the icon the cursor is on, hit the bottom button to cancel and get rid of the cursor. Hit the middle button when the cursor is gone to check the time. There is a small button, and you can use a sharp object to hit it to start your Digivice over. 1st Icon (Clock) The 1st icon is a clock, it tells stats about your Digimon. Such as weight, age, hunger, strength status, energy and lastly, winning percentage. 2nd Icon (Food) The 2nd icon is food, press on it to feed your digimon. Give them food for hunger, and give them vitamins for strength. If the digimon hunger is empty for too long, it will die, same with strength. 3rd Icon (Training) The 3rd icon helps with strength, by training. Training has an advantage over vitamins because it helps your digimon's battle preformance. The user can either hit the top button to shoot up, or pick the middle button to shoot down, the bottom button is used to quit. There will be a clone of your digimon using a shield, hit the oppisite button to hit them and get a point. It's the best out of 5, and if you get 3 or more, your strength goes up by 1. 4th Icon (Battle) The 4th icon is everyone's favorite. If the users have 2 Digivices, they can link them and battle each other. Be warned, because sometimes there is a glitch where one digimon will fight by itself. 5th Icon (Poop) The 5th Icon shows a piece of poop, as being your digimon's owner, you have to clean up after it. Just hit the icon and the poop will disappear. Leaving poop around will cause your digimon to be sick, or they will digivolve into a bad digimon. 6th Icon (Bandage) The 6th Icon is a bandage. After battles or leaving poop on the ground, your Digimon can get sick. It's easy to notice, as the digimon won't move around the screen and it will have a skull above it's head. choose this option to cure the digimon, and sometimes the user has to pick this option more than once. If a Digimon is left sick, it will die very shortly. 7th Icon (Light) The 7th icon is a light. Digimon sleep at night like humans, and depending on the Digimon, they will have different waking times and sleeping times. Turn off the light when the Digimon is sleeping to get a good Digimon after it digivolves. 8th Icon (Cry) The 8th icon is a Digimon's head crying. You can't pick this option, instead it's there to let the user know it needs something in case the user muted it. Usually it makes a noise, but the user can mute it pressing the top and bottom buttons at the same time, making the 8th icon very useful sometimes. Digimon Here is a list of Digimon that you can obtain: *Baby Digimon = Botamon *In-Training Digimon = Koromon *Rookie Digimon = Agumon, Betamon *Champion Digimon = Greymon, Meramon, Tyrannomon, Numemon, Devilmon, Seadramon, Airdramon *Ultimate Digimon = Mamemon, Monzaemon, MetalGreymon, (If glitched up, SkullGreymon, though this is very rare) Stages of Digimon Digimon go through 5 stages (6 in the 2nd-6th seasons) and digimon get stronger and stronger. Baby Digimon The only baby digimon is Botamon, and a baby digimon is the weakest form. Botamon will need food very frequently and will sleep at a random time. It also can't fight. It only takes a few minutes to digivolve into a in-training digimon. In-Training Digimon The only in-'training digimon' in Koromon, and in-training is the second weakest form, and they still can't fight. Now the digimon has a normal sleep patern, however Koromon still can't battle. It takes about 24 hours to digivolve into a rookie digimon. Rookie Digimon Rookie Digimon is where the digivice gets more exciting, since there are two rookie digimon, you and your friend can have different digimon. These digimon can now battle. The rookie form lasts for about 3 days. Champion Digimon Champion Digimon are nice powerful digimon, and the user's digimon will spend most of its time in this form. With well care they could live to be about 15 years old (really 15 days old). Digimon don't always digivolve to ultimates. Ultimate Digimon '''Ultimate Digimon '''is the strongest form of digimon on this type of Digivice. To get an ultimate you need to battle a lot and have a high winning percentage, and it's different for the 4 ultimates. Ultimates can live up to 20 years (days). Category:Digimon Games Category:1997 video games Category:Pet games Category:Merchandise